1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-spray drinking bottle, and more particularly to an anti-spray drinking bottle that can prevent hot liquid or air directly flowing out of the anti-spray drinking bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional drinking bottle has a body, a lid and a straw. The body is hollow to store liquid. The lid is mounted on a top end of the body. The straw is mounted in the body and has an outer end extending out of the lid. Then, a user can drink the liquid in the body via the straw. However, the conventional drinking bottle does not have a relief structure and only can be used to store cold or slightly warm drinks or liquid. If the conventional drinking bottle is used to store hot drinks or hot liquid, the pressure inside the body is greater than the atmospheric pressure outside of the body and this will enable the hot drinks or hot air that formed by the hot drinks to directly flow out of the conventional drinking bottle via the straw. The flowing-out hot drinks or hot air may wet and dirty the user's clothing and even may burn the user. In particular, when the user is a child and the conventional drinking bottle is danger in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anti-spray drinking bottle for a baby bottle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.